


Swing

by ByAStream



Series: OTP: Falling Leaves [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: Your mornings have a routine to them, complete with your favorite guys.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: OTP: Falling Leaves [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951765
Kudos: 20





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

Morning dew glistened in the yard as fog lifted in the soft light of morning. The leaves had begun their turn from vibrant summer greens to the crisp reds, oranges, and yellows that signaled autumn’s arrival. Mornings like these were your sanctuary. Sat on the porch swing, looking out over the neighborhood.

The swing had been a gift from Bucky for both you and Sam, not long after you all moved into the house. He made it himself, his first major project since the decision was made to start settling down and moving away from being in mortal peril at almost every turn. Your initials were all burned into the wood in the lines of the heart Bucky had carved and outlined. You were wrapped tightly in a blanket, watching as Sam and Bucky finished their job with Steve. You still weren’t cleared for anything overly strenuous. Decorating had pushed the limits, and you had been surprised Sam and Bucky hadn’t made you rest earlier that day.

“Morning sweetheart,” Sam said, placing a chaste kiss on your lips.

“Morning doll,” Bucky said, following suit. 

“Go shower would you? You both stink,” you said scrunching your nose.

“You could always join us,” Sam said with a grin. You tossed the small pillow that sat beside you at him.

“Mornings are sacred, Wilson,” you said. He held his hands up in surrender, placing the pillow back on the swing beside you before heading inside, Bucky following close behind. 

You took in the silence, taking another sip from your mug every so often. You were surprised to find your coffee gone a short time later. A metal hand plucked it out of your hands, startling you. You hadn’t heard either of them return to the porch. Sam was just returning, a tray with three mugs on it set gently on the table. 

You preferred sitting on the edge of the swing closest to the house so you could look out at the neighborhood. The swing was larger than your average swing, designed more so the three of you could cuddle on the front porch. Sure, Bucky had installed a more practical one a while later on the opposite side of the porch, but this was your favorite. This one had been made with your future in mind. 

You could see it now, your children sitting with you as toddlers, cuddled up with you before breakfast, waiting for their fathers to return from their run. Maybe Sam and Bucky would take them with them in a stroller. Summer nights spent listening to the crickets chirp and the fireflies glow. Autumn evenings spent enjoying the waning days of warmth before winter made itself known. All spent on that swing. 

Now, you had cleaning to do to prepare for your remaining decorations. You’d be picking up pumpkins in a few days to carve and put out. Your trip to the pumpkin patch wouldn’t be until November, to pick up miscellaneous gourds to put out on the porch as autumn decor leading up to Thanksgiving. 

“What’s on your mind, doll?” Bucky asked, pulling you close after handing you a fresh mug. You shrugged.

“Not much. Just...happy,” you replied as you watched him lift his other arm for Sam to get comfortable leaning against him. You smiled when Bucky kissed the top of Sam’s head, before Sam pulled him into an actual kiss. Moments like these were the moments you loved most. Moments of peace, of love, of just being. 

“I love you both,” you said, a smile on your face. 

“Love you too, baby,” Sam murmured, before Bucky echoed the sentiment. The three of you sat for a while, watching your neighborhood come alive before having to get ready for work, the front porch swing beckoning you to stay. This was the life. 


End file.
